sexygirlmax2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline and summary of events {To Be Added} DAYONE The first day. SexyGirlMax2019 DMs Porn bots have, for years, been a piece of the scene on Tumblr, as well as the bizarre and uncanny interactions users may have with them whilst attempting to have a conversation. It's not uncommon for screencaps to circulate from large users conversing with them when the bot accidentally says something inhuman - or sometimes, when it says something particularly uncharacteristic of even a pornbot. This was the case with SexyGirlMax2019, who on June 20th 2018, direct messaged Tumblr users Femoids and Kramergate with the messages, "Hey peebrain -you teleport?" and "Hi pea for brains.... Can you teleport?", respectively. Though the account messaged several blogs, the posted screencaps of the aforementioned interactions became the most well-known - each post on Tumblr gained traction rapidly, both amassing over 12,000 notes in the span of a single day. In this time, the core blog itself gained some amount of popularity from curious Tumblr users. The first post on SexyGirlMax2019 was made on June 20th, and it appears to follow the same format as posts from other authentic porn bots - a sparse text post, consisting of only a bit.ly link (one likely to forward to a virus-laden cam site similar to most bot blogs) and text underneath stating, "Links below Click to meet in your Area". This was one of a few posts on the blog in the same vein, with the same format of a bit.ly link and an enticing caption revolving around meeting Max (or possibly someone else) in one's area. Reportedly, the links initially lead to http://enricks.angelfire.com, (need a page for Enricks) a Thai site which describes a series of related diseases of the glandular tissue called Enricks, or Gomex. The site is speculated to be a part of an as-of-yet unsolved ARG from over 5 years ago, as Enricks appears to be a fictional illness, and the site is full of cryptic messages, zalgoe'd text, and embedded videos of numbers stations. However, shortly afterward, the links forwarded to a Neocities site that appeared to belong to SexyGirlMax2019: https://max2019.neocities.org, described further below. Additionally, following the first few posts that were seemingly derivative of porn bot style, SexyGirlMax2019 began to post increasingly cryptic and frantic posts - all with links that forwarded to the Neocities site, save for one post whose text only reads, "*Shakes your cage*" without a link, and one with the URL www.private-cams.site/teleportation-methods and text which reads "Please". The link, when clicked, returns a 404 error. Neocities Site The central page of https://max2019.neocities.org is a very basic HTML page, with some text above a hyperlinked image. The text reads: h.u.r.l. A simple army roams the plains... A lover cries out my name... When Heaven falls and Kingdom come... All know LIMBO will be done... Click here to instantly transport The final line is followed by an arrow pointing towards a cropped out image of a model from a nude 13-month calendar with an embedded link. When clicked, the image leads to the site's second page, which has a similar pairing of a hyperlinked image of an adult woman and text alluding to instantaneous travel. (note: the first page has since been edited to add additional links and text). The second page's url ends in /seraphim.html, seemingly in reference to the biblical hierarchy of angels. As one continues to delve into the site, it seems to be a "hierarchy of URLs" as it states on page /secondsphere/powers.html: each page links down to the next through either text links or hyperlinked images, with the URLS following (with some errors and switch ups) the order of the hierarchy of Christian angelology. The text and images become stranger and more disconnected further down, sometimes being sentence fragments of offers to "teleport" or do something "instantly" combined with distorted, warped, or glitched pictures, but also sometimes being images of biblical angels paired with poems and quotes of a seemingly traditionally Christian origin - however, the poems and quotes appear to be endemic to the site. The link hierarchy appears as such: * Main page: ** in the "see me here" etc links later * First sphere ** (via image clickthru) Seraphim: https://max2019.neocities.org/seraphim.html ** (via image clickthru) Cherubim: https://max2019.neocities.org/cherubim.html ** (via image clickthru) Thrones: https://max2019.neocities.org/firstsphere/thrones.html * Second sphere ** (via image clickthru) Dominions: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/dominions.html ** (via image clickthru) Powers: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/powers.html ** (via image clickthru) Light1: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light1.html ** (via image clickthru) Light2: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light2.html ** (via image clickthru) Light3: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/light3.html ** (via image clickthru) Virtues: https://max2019.neocities.org/secondsphere/virtues.html * Third sphere ** (via "Connection lost." link) Principalities: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/principalities.html ** (via image clickthru) Archangels: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/archangels.html ** (via image clickthru) Angels: https://max2019.neocities.org/thirdsphere/angels.html * Anita's blog ** (via image clickthru) Anita (link needed): https://lovely5500.tumblr.com/ Lovely5500 DMs and Posts -- holder Livestream -- holder Misc DAYONE - Tumblr user surreal appears to have been the first person to notice the strange nature of SexyGirlMax2019's blog and the attached Neocities, creating a widely-circulated post regarding it, and sparking more curiosity. This may have been the catalyst for many of the game's initial updates. -- holder DAYTWO Lovely5500 DMS and Posts -- 3 Uneventful Posts holding Sceneteenz Mentions Sickness Stench